1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module using a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the development of MEMS devices manufactured by use of the MEMS technology has been advanced, and such MEMS devices can be put into practice as various optical components. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an interference optical system which is configured on an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate by use of the MEMS technology. The interference optical system according to Patent Document 1 includes a beam splitter, a movable mirror attached to an electrostatic actuator, and a fixed mirror, and these are formed by applying etching to a silicon layer and an insulating layer of an SOI substrate into arbitrary shapes. Then, a groove for installing an optical fiber therein is formed on the SOI substrate, and an interference light image generated by the interference optical system is led out to the outside via the optical fiber installed in the groove.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-102132